


The Bubbleknot Ritual

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan





	The Bubbleknot Ritual

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [Work](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Work)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
busy  
**Entry tags:**|   
[ficlet](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [pairing: harry/severus/luna](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20harry/severus/luna), [rating: r](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r), [severus_sighs](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/severus_sighs)  
  
  
_**The Bubbleknot Ritual**_  
**Title:** The Bubbleknot Ritual  
**Author:** [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/)   
**Pairing:** Severus/Harry/Luna  
**Word Count:** 1,034  
**Rating:** R  
**Beta:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xdseme)[**xdseme**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xdseme)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters owned by JK Rowling, I just play with them. No profit made on use of characters.   
**A/N:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=severus_sighs)[**severus_sighs**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=severus_sighs) Birthday Challenge, prompt used: "Severus opened his eyes, but it was a few seconds before what he was seeing registered with him"   
This is the first time I've written Luna with anyone, I suspect she's not exactly true to character but I have tried to catch her whimsical side. Obviously my Severus isn't very canon anyway ;D but I do hope you like this.

 

 

Severus opened his eyes, but it was a few seconds before what he was seeing registered with him. He was always surprised to wake with Harry and Luna beside him, even after all this time. They were an odd trio, but they worked.

As it was, curled up on the other side of the bed were his two bond mates. One was distinctly male with messy black hair and the other a delicate blonde haired female. Harry was wrapped around Luna, as if protecting her from all the wrongs in the world.

Suddenly feeling eyes staring back at him, Severus looked up and saw Luna watching him intently; her silvery grey eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Why so serious Severus?" Luna asked lifting her head from Harry's shoulder.

"I'm fifty today," Severus replied as if that was all the answer needed.

Luna gave a tinkling laugh, "Don't be silly, you're as fit as either Harry or I, sometimes fitter," she giggled, fluttering her eyelashes at Severus sexily. "But I can see your point. It must be awful that on your birthday you are plagued by Bubbleknots."

Used to Luna's eccentricities, Severus just raised one eyebrow and repeated "Bubbleknots?"

A chuckle from behind Luna could be heard, Harry was awake and enjoying Luna's teasing.

The black head emerged and Harry said, "Did you not know Severus, that Bubbleknots only attack people who happen to be turning fifty."

Luna had the grace to hide her face back in Harry's shoulder before dissolving into giggles.

"Is that so," Severus replied, thinking of suitable ways to punish his two bond mates.

"Yes," Harry answered very seriously. "And unless you perform the required ritual, they will only get worse."

Severus rolled his eyes, this was going to be good, and hopefully very satisfying. Deciding to play along, Severus asked, "So what does this ritual entail?"

"I'm glad you asked." Harry told him, untangling himself from Luna and getting out of bed.

Luna curled herself around Severus, she knew this was going to be good and watched as Harry seated himself beside Severus on his side of the bed.

"Well you see it starts like this; you need two other participants," Harry told him.

"Of course," Severus said, slightly mockingly.

"Look if you're going to be like that, I'm not going to tell you how to get rid of the Bubbleknots," Harry told him, scowling.

Having the grace to look apologetic, Severus said, "I'm sorry, please continue and I promise I won't say another word until you're finished."

"Good!" Harry said. "Now where was I – ah yes, I know so you need two other participants, good thing you have me and Luna, isn't it?" Harry lifted one eyebrow smugly.

"Well the two other participants, we shall call them attendants from now on, undress the inflicted person with the Bubbleknots and cleanse his body with scented water," Harry continued.

Before he could add anything further though, Luna piped up, "Oh, I'll enjoy that!"

"Luna!" Harry admonished gently, "Don't you interrupt me either."

Luna gave her customary tinkling laugh, kissed Severus on the neck and told Harry majestically, "Continue then."

Harry sighed, thinking he may just cast a silencing charm on the two of them if there were any further interruptions.

"OK, naked, cleansed, scented water. So after that the first attendant, that would be you Luna, will light the candles placed around the area where the ritual is to take place and I will arrange Severus' body. Once that is done you will join me in massaging his whole body with blessed oils." Harry paused, Luna was slightly panting and Severus' eyes were starting to dilate with passion.

"So once Severus is nicely relaxed from the massage, we'll…" Harry said indicating himself and Luna, "start on the healing part of the ritual, by lovingly kissing, nibbling and the occasional biting of Severus' skin. Nothing will go untouched or unlicked and this will help free the Bubbleknots." Harry told them, his own skin flushing slightly.

"Then Luna, once that part of the ritual is done, you will prepare me, so that Severus can penetrate a pure vessel," Harry said without breaking into a smile, though there was a snigger from someone, Harry wasn't to sure who though, so chose to ignore it. "Once I'm prepared, I'll oil up Severus cock and descend until I've taken all of him in."

Someone gasped, Harry thought that was Severus and when he looked again Severus and Luna were in a heated snog. Harry smiled smugly, though he was hardly finished.

Coughing to bring his bond mate's attention back to him, Harry trailed one hand down Severus' chest and tweaked his nipples sharply, "Now, I'm not finished. Once I've set my rhythm, Luna will mount me and we'll fuck those Bubbleknots right out of you until we all shatter explosively in an extraordinary, incredible, amazing orgasm." Harry finished with a pant.

Without warning Severus pushed Harry off the bed, it would seem he was in a hurry to be somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, rubbing his arse where he had landed hard on the floor, before standing back up.

"To get started on preparing a ritual site," Severus answered before disappearing out the bedroom door buck naked.

Harry turned to Luna and smirked, "So do you like my idea?" he asked her.

"I think it's a brilliant idea Harry," Luna said, hauling Harry down on the bed for a kiss. "But you do know Bubbleknots aren't real, don't you?"

"Of course Luna, I was just following your lead," Harry replied, smiling lovingly at her.

"Good. Now I had better go help Severus look for those candles, he never can find anything in the kitchen. I'll leave you to arrange the _blessed_ massage oils and scented water," Luna told him as she got out of bed and glided naked out the door.

Harry could only marvel at the round perfection of Luna's arse and thank Merlin that he had been given such a wonderful gift of Severus and Luna to love.

Harry just hoped with the presents from him and Luna and now the added _Bubbleknot_ ritual, Severus would had a wonderful fiftieth birthday, he certainly deserved it.

 

~~Fin~~


End file.
